we kiss in a shadow
by Camberleigh Fauconbridge
Summary: "Liesl looked at the letters Rolf had cut into the tree— R L, surrounded by a crudely-carved heart— and traced the carvings with her fingertips. But did that mean that Rolf… loved her?" An offstage scene after "Sixteen Going On Seventeen". Rolf/Liesl. Oneshot.


**Title**: _we kiss in a shadow_

**Author**: Camberleigh Fauconbridge

**Rating**: PG - 13 / T

**Pairings**: Rolf/Liesl

**Summary**: "Liesl looked at the letters Rolf had cut into the tree— _R + L_, surrounded by a crudely-carved heart— and traced the carvings with her fingertips. But did that mean that Rolf… _loved_ her?" An offstage scene after "Sixteen Going On Seventeen". Rolf/Liesl. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: _The Sound of Music_ is the property of Rodgers and Hammerstein. No money is being made off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: This is based off the NBC live show. The title is a nod to _The King and I_ and to the fact that Rolf and Liesl have to meet in secret, but those are the only similarities.

oOo

Liesl looked at the letters Rolf had cut into the tree— _R + L_, surrounded by a crudely-carved heart— and traced the carvings with her fingertips. Why had he done this? She'd read about boys who did this kind of thing for the girl they loved; but that was only in fiction novels. Surely that didn't happen to real, sensible people.

But did that mean that Rolf… _loved_ her? He couldn't; they were friends, that's all there was between them, and she was going off to boarding school soon anyway. But still, that brief kiss on her cheek: what did that mean? And what did she feel for him?

She turned to look at him, questioning and doubting and altogether confused. Every step closer to him made her heart beat faster and her fingers tingle. _Did_ she love Rolf? He was certainly very kind to her, and he was very charming. He was confident, but not in an arrogant way; it was more that he knew what he believed, and there wasn't much that would change his views. And she was always sure that if she wasn't certain about something, he would give her advice. There were times she didn't take it— Rolf was headstrong, but Liesl had lived under twelve governesses by now, and she knew how to deal out stubbornness as much as Rolf did— but she thought it was worth consideration that he _did_ offer it. And he _was_ quite handsome.

All these thoughts faded into a foggy, nervous blur as she knelt to meet Rolf's eyes. He was looking at her in a very curious way, but she wasn't aware of exactly what it was. She was only aware of the furious pounding of her heart that seemed to jolt her whole body with each beat, and that suddenly they were very, very close, closer than they had ever been before.

His lips were pressed carefully against her own, then.

After a brief, rose-tinted moment, they broke apart. His breath was warm against her cheek, and she couldn't hold back a silly grin. Rolf had just kissed her, and it felt _wonderful_.

Rolf kissed her again, and everything was different. This sent tingles up and down her spine, and she was suddenly at a loss for breath, and she was suddenly afraid.

She broke the kiss hastily, and sat down, hard, with her legs tangled awkwardly and Rolf kneeling slightly over her. She could only stammer out a frightened "Rolf…" and fell silent.

Many emotions crossed Rolf's face, but he stood up and walked back to his bicycle, standing there for many long moments. Eventually, without turning to her, he said, "We should head back." When Liesl didn't say anything, he finally looked at her over his shoulder to see her nod. He helped her to her feet, and they started down the mountain, Rolf's bicycle rolling beside them.

Liesl wanted more than anything to be alone and think, but Rolf asked, "Ah— when do you leave for boarding school?"

"September."

"Did you go to a boarding school when you were younger? What do you expect of this one?"

As they talked further, the conversation slipped back into the familiar canter of their friendship, and it was almost as if the kisses had never happened; but they _had_. What was she supposed to think? She'd never been in love before, she didn't know. Was she supposed to pretend they had never gone up on the mountain, or forget the night had ever occurred?

She didn't think she could.

Whether it was a relief or a disappointment she didn't know, but they arrived at the villa before long. There was only one light in the entire façade. The gate was also locked— but it took only a slight amount of persuasion in Rolf's part to convince Liesl to climb over the wall to the driveway. And as much as it hurt when the shock of pain ran up her legs when she landed, she was, internally, glad that Rolf hadn't caught her, or offered to. She didn't know what she would have done if he had.

They walked slowly towards the doors, talking quietly. This was what Liesl loved most about her brief stanches of time with Rolf: it was the chance to genuinely enjoy each other's company. She considered it fortunate that she had taken the telegram to Father that first day, long ago; Rolf was a wonderful friend… and perhaps more? She wasn't sure.

They stopped in front of the grand doors. "Well," said Liesl, carelessly shifting the gravel aside with the tip of her boot, "thank you for taking me up the mountains, Rolf. I've never been before, they were lovely."

"So you said, and once more you're welcome."

She didn't know what to do. "—goodnight, Rolf." Liesl turned to open the door, but Rolf took her hand, in a seemingly impulsive fashion.

"Liesl, wait."

She turned her head over her shoulder, slowly moving until she faced him fully. He hadn't let go of her hand, and he was watching her intently. She blushed furiously but didn't look away. Then, on a peculiar urge— or not so peculiar— she leaned forward and kissed him, shyly, and when they parted she stayed close. If this was going to amount to anything, she wanted to follow where it led.

She felt a bubble of ridiculous happiness swell inside of her— Rolf might be in love with her, she might be in love with him— and laughed, embarrassed but elated, before kissing him again with much more vigor. This kiss was… _playful_, in a way, no longer with any traces of fear, and Liesl ended up backed against the threshold wall with Rolf lightly pressing against her.

Liesl heard the door opening beside them a second too late and turned her head to see her father in the doorway.

Both she and Rolf were deathly still for many, awful moments as her father stared at them: it seemed almost as if time were frozen. Then, of course, time began again— which was horridly worse— and Rolf backed away from Liesl and addressed her father. "Sir, there was nothing indecent going on here, I swear—"

"Get out."

Rolf wisely chose to obey her father's scathing order, and with one last look at Liesl he ran down the driveway. Liesl was left alone with her father, but she knew better than to explain; he would never listen.

"You will come to my study in the morning, and we will discuss your behavior. Right now you will go to bed, and you will _stay_ there. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father," Liesl said. She went past her father before he could say anything else. Blindly, she climbed the stairs and made her way to the nursery; more than ever, she longed for her own room, but that wouldn't happen with her father the way he was. Thankfully her sisters were asleep— it was much later than she thought. The tears felt as if they were choking her as she untied her boots and crept into her bed fully clothed.

She felt full of turmoil and lifeless simultaneously. She had been _so happy_; she'd never felt like that before, towards anyone at all, and Rolf had been wonderful and made her feel marvelous. Now she was certain her father would make sure Rolf would never deliver telegrams to the villa again; her father would probably pay the post office for Rolf's entire route to change just to ensure nothing ruined the good name of the von Trapps.

She prayed the thunderstorm drowned out the sounds of her crying herself to sleep.

oOo

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know this doesn't lend itself to Liesl climbing into Maria's room. Oh well.


End file.
